Induction heating systems have been used to provide heat for processes such as fabricating parts or components. Induction heating systems typically include a ferromagnetic material that responds to an oscillating electromagnetic field generated by an energized induction coil by generating heat within the ferromagnetic material. Heat is typically conducted from the ferromagnetic element directly to the parts or components. A smart susceptor that includes a ferromagnetic element or material may be heated in an induction heating system to provide a fairly stable temperature to heat the parts or components. The composition of a smart susceptor is typically configured so that the smart susceptor has a specific Curie temperature and thus, will provide a fairly stable temperature when used in an induction heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,635 to Matsen et al., commonly assigned and incorporated herein by reference, discloses applying a magnetically permeable powder to a mesh structure using a hot spray gun to form a susceptor. Thermal or hot spraying of a magnetically permeable powder melts the sprayed material prior to contacting a target. The thermal application of magnetically permeable powder may limit the composition of powder that may be applied to form a susceptor. The thermal application of the magnetically permeable powder may also subject the sprayed susceptor to oxidation. The application of the magnetically permeable powder to a mesh structure may also limit the geometrical shape of the formed susceptor. The use of a mesh structure may limit the tolerances of the dimensions of the formed susceptor.